


Honesty is the Sexiest Policy

by groobie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groobie/pseuds/groobie
Summary: Summary: Scott shares his latest slip up with Tessa and waits for the fallout.Or: My hot take on Scott’s post-hockey game reveal.





	Honesty is the Sexiest Policy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I love these two characters, regardless of what may or may not be going on in real life.

Scott used his key to unlock the door to Tessa’s place and entered quietly, glancing at the clock. Nearly 11pm. ‘A bit late for a business meeting,’ he thought sarcastically.

Just because he understood her desire for privacy, their need for secrecy, it didn’t mean he had to like it. Not when he wanted the world to know. Not when he wanted to stand in front of family and friends in a black tuxedo, declaring to all of them what he wanted her to know. Not when he knew, and at some level in his heart had always known, how truly and deeply he felt about her.

She wasn’t wrong when she said in interviews that it was hard to define their relationship. They were best friends, had grown up together, had worked together in tandem for so long pursuing shared goals and Olympic dreams. They were partners, but that word had so many meanings and facets, edges that need polishing and faces that shined. ‘Virtue and Moir’ was a diamond, a rough piece of coal that had transformed over time, shaped by constant pressure and meticulously crafted into a thing of beauty. But even something as solid as the strongest mineral on Earth could be carelessly lost.

“Is that you, babe?” Tessa appeared from her bedroom, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail. She was wearing a stripped t-shirt – his shirt, which she must have picked up from the floor where he had tossed it aside. Tiny booty shorts peeked out from under the hem, and lord she had never looked sexier. Free of make-up, free of her bra, free of media expectations and glaring lights, free to gaze at him with her gorgeous green eyes, free to be the Tessa that only he was privileged to see.

Scott fell to his knees and blurted out, “I love you.”

Tessa paused mid-step with her mouth slightly ajar. She looked him up and down, then put her hands to her hips and arched an eyebrow. “What did you do?” she asked with exasperation.

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his Twitter app. He hardly had to scroll at all before finding the evidence that had started spreading like wildfire over the past hour. It was the oddest thing, really, words that were just so casually honest that he hadn’t registered their weight until his phone notifications began vibrating non-stop against his hip. He had posed for a photo with some fans after his charity hockey game, who had then invited him for a beer at the local bar. But he had begged off, saying he had to get home to Tessa.

He was an honest guy. Probably too honest. If Tessa and he fit together like a seamless whole, it was because she was the thinker and he was the feeler. She took the lead with the media with her grace and poise, brilliantly evading and obfuscating the truth about the true depth of their partnership. He was the one prone to slippage, too quick to stare at her with puppy dog eyes and spill words that easily revealed his truth. In that unguarded moment, comfortably safe among his hometown friends, he had unwittingly revealed an intimate secret. He was heading home, to her.

Scott cleared his throat, placing his phone in the palms of his hands, extending his arms forward with a bowed head in a gesture of supplication.

“Oh, god,” Tessa said. “How bad is it?” She took the phone from his hand.

Scott cocked a smile, hoping to score some adorable points ahead of what he assumed would turn into Hurricane Tessa. “Well, I didn’t say that you get restless when you’re sleeping.”

Tessa’s eyes widened when she saw his screen. She tapped something into his phone, scrolled, and gasped. “Scott!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t even realize what I said!”

Tessa sank to the floor in front of Scott, spreading her legs out in a V around him. Her eyes were unfocused, and Scott silently observed as she processed the information, holding his breath as he waited for a response.

After a minute, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. And then she did the most unexpected thing – she burst out laughing. Uproarious, tear-inducing, side-splitting laughter, which caused Scott to place his palms on her thighs and laugh along with her.

Tessa brought her right hand to his cheek, stilling him. “You are such an idiot. But you’re my idiot.” With that, she pulled Scott to her and kissed him passionately. Scott shifted his weight, lowered her gently to the floor, and lavished her with a tongue-stoked apology.

He pulled a breath away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. “I really thought I’d be sleeping out on the lawn tonight.”

Tessa shook her head. “It was bound to come out sooner or later.” An arched eyebrow reappeared on her face. “Though I expected less sooner and more later.”

“T, I am truly so sorry.”

Tessa pushed him away, and Scott pulled her off the floor. She clasped her hand in his, leading him to her bedroom. Her fingers deftly unzipped his fly, and as she pushed his pants down his legs, Scott yanked his t-shirt off his body.

Tessa smirked as her fingers lingered at the waistband of his underwear. “I knew boxer briefs were a thing.”

Scott laughed. “Would you prefer if I went commando?”

Tessa snapped the waistband back against his skin and smiled. “In bed,” she ordered as she picked up her phone. “We might as well do this right.”

Scott waggled his eyebrows. “We’re famous enough without a sex tape.”

Tessa smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand. “Idiot!” Then she snuggled next to him, extended her arm, and said, “Kiss me, you fool.”

Scott happily complied, hearing the phone’s click as Tessa took a photo. His hand slid under her shirt (his shirt, really, but it looked so much better on her), and he dedicated himself to making her feel every ounce of the love he had for her in a most intensely pleasurable way.

Tessa disentangled herself, sat up, and shook her phone with a smile. “I love you, Scott Moir,” she said. Then she shrugged and winked. “I guess the world might as well know, too.”

With a few clicks, Tessa posted their suggestive selfie on her Instagram feed with the caption, “More than business partners #VirtueMoir.”

Scott thread his fingers through his hair and said, “Your mom’s gonna kill me.”

Tessa turned off her phone and tossed it aside. She rolled on top of Scott, pressing him into her cool sheets. “Good thing we’re spending the next few weeks in Japan. Harder to murder you when you’re a continent away.”

“Do we get to share a hotel room now?” Scott asked in a playfully seductive voice.

Tessa trailed a series of kisses up the column of his neck, and then whispered into his ear, “I think we’re going to be sharing a room forever.”

Scott closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tessa’s waist, a burst of love glowing in his heart, secure in the knowledge that honesty is the sexiest policy.


End file.
